


The Ending, Of A Life. Is The Beginning Of Another.

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Tony Stark, Sad Ending, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Hello! I said to myself I'd never ever do this to my readers but here we are! Come ask questions, and by my friend on Tumblr! Enjoy! (I'm sorry)





	The Ending, Of A Life. Is The Beginning Of Another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I said to myself I'd never ever do this to my readers but here we are! Come ask questions, and by my friend on Tumblr! Enjoy! (I'm sorry)

It was just supposed t obe a simple mission. Get in get out. It was just Tony and Peter. There was no need, for the rest of the avengers. It was so simple, so painstakingly simple 

"Peter, no, no, no. Baby, hold on. Please sweetheart hold on."  
Tony cried, Peter was losing blood, they had No way of contacting anybody, and FRIDAY was offline, so was Karen.

"Da- Dad, I'm sorry, I tried to get out of the way, I wasnt- fast enough." 

"No, baby don't be sorry. Its not your fault. You'll be fine." But, both of them knew he wouldn't. Blood was pouring out of the wounds, and he was fading fast. Tony remembered homecoming, he remembered the Infinity war, the endgame, the return. All for nothing, all for some stupid idiotic mission, Stupid HYDRA base mission. He shouldn't have brought Peter along. He shouldn't have suggested, this. He should have known, no back up was a terrible idea. What was he gonna tell Morgan, what was he gonna tell Pepper? What was he gonna tell May? 

Peter was coughing up, blood. He was getting paler, and was fading fast. He had minutes to say goodbye. Minutes. To say goodbye to his baby. His son. His everything. 

They had a day to complete the mission, and the quintet would be here, in 10 minutes, if Peter could hang on for 10 minutes. 

"Da-" But, he couldn't get the words out, he was to weak, and there was too much blood in his mouth.

Baby, Don't talk, shhh. You'll be fine. The Quintet'll be here soon. I promise just hold, on for me sweeheart." He cried, looking up at the sky, looking or hoping to hear the sound of the Quintet.

"Dad, I love you, 3000. Tell, May, and Mom, and Mo. I love them, to-" his eyes rolled back into his head and, he stopped breathing. 

"Peter, Peter, wake up. Baby wake up. Please, please don't do this to me." He cried hugging his body to his chest. 

Exactly 10 minutes later the Quintet, touched down on HYDRA ground. They got then Tony Stark. They got Peter Parker.

10 minutes, ten minutes, ten minutes, ten minu-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Thanks for reading!


End file.
